


【勇活】夏日祭

by Misto_yy



Category: Ultraman R/B, ウルトラマンR/B
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misto_yy/pseuds/Misto_yy
Summary: 黑历史存档。19年七夕花一晚上赶出来的，写完自己都不愿重看系列。
Relationships: Minato Isami/Minato Katsumi, 凑勇海/凑活海
Kudos: 4





	【勇活】夏日祭

**Author's Note:**

> ＊算是七夕贺文，之前那篇兄弟的车开得太不尽兴了这次补上（都tm隔了四个月了你还好意思提  
> ＊cp：凑勇海x凑活海。年下，有车，而且是小树林野战车⚠️接受不了R18的请务必小心避雷  
> ＊美剑x朝阳提及

01  
夏日祭——绫香市重要的传统活动今年也照惯例在七月的第一个星期六举办了。这个有着上千年历史的祭典最初发源于对格尔吉欧王的祭祀仪式，现在已经发展成了集庙会演出和烟火大会为一体的大型活动，一直以来都很受绫香市民的欢迎。  
虽然话是这么说……  
“活海哥，为啥我们非得来参加夏日祭不可啊？人好多啊我们还是回去吧？”  
——对夏日祭不甚热心的也是大有人在，比如凑家的次男凑勇海。在和哥哥妹妹一起前往会场的路上，凑勇海嘟嘟哝哝抱怨了一路。  
他颇不自在地摆弄着身上深蓝条纹的浴衣。自小学毕业后就没再穿过这种衣服了，这让穿惯了衬衫牛仔裤的勇海觉得自己浑身都不对劲。  
“别这么说嘛，勇海。上次我们一起去夏日祭玩好像已经是十年前的事了吧？偶尔来放松一下不也挺好吗。”  
“就是说嘛，勇海哥就是因为太久没参加过夏日祭所以才会连浴衣都不会穿了，还得和小学的时候一样让活海哥帮你……”  
“啊啊啊朝阳你别哪壶不开提哪壶啊——”  
“啊，勇海哥脸红了～”  
“别瞎说我才没有！”  
“就是有嘛！”  
“行了行了，你们别吵了。”凑活海笑着把怼在一起的弟妹分开，“马上就要到了，这边人多，打打闹闹的太危险了。”  
夏日祭的主会场位于绫香山脚下。街道两旁挂满了写着绫香字样的红色提灯，朦胧的红色光线笼罩着街边的店铺，空气中弥漫着炒面和章鱼烧的浓烈香气，混合着苹果糖与棉花糖的甜香。夜色笼罩下，街道上人头攒动，到处都回荡着人们的谈笑声。  
“呜哇……果然好多人。”向来不喜欢人群的凑勇海看着面前拥挤的街道露出了生无可恋的表情，还没等他说出“我们还是回去吧”这句打退堂鼓的话，从刚才起就一直在东张西望的朝阳突然开心地叫了起来：“啊，找到了！小剑——这里这里！”  
“咦！美剑沙姬！”  
勇海吃惊地望着向他们走来的冷面美少女。美剑沙姬依旧是那副没什么表情的样子，只是她平时常穿的黑色连衣裙此时已经换成了浅绿花纹的浴衣，使得她凌厉的气质变得柔和了不少。  
“你来这里干什么！难道又有什么阴谋吗？还有你竟然穿了浴衣啊真是不伦不类……”  
活海一巴掌拍在勇海后脑勺上：“勇海，不可以对女性这么没礼貌。”  
正拉着美剑的手给她塞糖的朝阳也嘟起了嘴：“活海哥说的没错，勇海哥你怎么可以说这种话？小剑是我邀请来的啦，她身上的衣服也是我借给她的，你看，和我这件是一套的哦～”  
美剑完全无视了活海和勇海，目光完完全全只放在朝阳一个人身上，一贯冷淡的神情也温柔了几分：“走吧，朝阳。”  
“嗯。那，活海哥，勇海哥，我先和小剑去逛街了，待会烟火大会上见～别忘了早点去占个好位置哦。”  
眼看着朝阳和美剑手拉手地离开，勇海有些懵：“咦，哎，朝阳，等一下……”  
活海安抚似的拍拍勇海的肩：“没关系，让她们两个人去玩吧。和朝阳在一起，美剑应该不会做出什么坏事来的。”  
“什么嘛……”勇海愣愣地看着朝阳和美剑的背影很快消失在人群中，有些不甘心地撇了撇嘴。  
“好了，勇海，我们也去逛逛吧？”活海看着明显不太情愿凑这个热闹的勇海，露出了温柔的笑容：“就当是陪我，好吗？”  
“嗯……行吧。”哥哥都这么说了，勇海也不好再说什么，只好跟着哥哥向熙攘的街道走去。他无意间注意到周围身着浴衣的人群里似乎有许多对情侣，勇海这才想起来，今天是七月七日。  
今年夏祭的开幕时间恰好碰上七夕，怪不得会有这么多情侣结伴前来。  
与周围一对对挽着手互相依偎的恋人擦肩而过，勇海看着走在自己前面的哥哥的背影，内心深处的某个地方隐秘地骚动了起来。  
02  
勇海上一次逛夏日祭已经是十来年前的事了。当时他还是个十岁不到的孩子，被夏日祭上拥挤的人群冲得跌跌撞撞，矮小的身子完全被淹没在人群之中。  
眼看着就要和爸爸哥哥走散了，小小的勇海急得差点哭出来。这时一只手拉住了他的手腕把他救出了人群，哥哥温和的声音在耳边响起：  
“勇海，没事吧？来，牵着哥哥的手，别走散了。”  
哥哥的手温暖又有力，那个触感勇海到现在都还记得清清楚楚。  
长大后勇海再也没有拉过哥哥的手。虽然嘴上说着都是大人了还牵手丢不丢人，但勇海不得不承认，他心里其实很怀念那时的感觉。  
现在周遭祭典的气氛让勇海不由自主地就陷入了久远的记忆之中，直到活海的声音把他从沉思中唤了出来。  
“勇海，那边好像可以领许愿笺，要去写一张吗？”  
“嗯……好啊。”  
是谁说过的来着？祭典的氛围有和酒精类似的作用，会让人变得冲动兴奋又情不自禁。  
勇海觉得自己现在就是被周遭热烈的气氛带得有些不清醒了。他几乎是下意识地在淡蓝色的笺纸上写下了“想和哥哥在一起”，然后才猛地反应过来——这种内容的许愿笺根本没法往树上挂啊，万一被看见就糟糕了……  
一旁的活海丝毫不知道弟弟心中的胡思乱想，他搁下笔，侧头看着勇海：“写好了吗？一起挂上去吧。”  
勇海慌忙把笺藏了起来：“不，不用了……”  
活海笑了起来：“怎么了？今天可是七夕啊，今天许下的愿望，说不定哪天就能实现了哦。”  
勇海感觉手中的许愿笺似乎发起热来。  
不知何处传来太鼓的咚咚声，像是战鼓般催着他赶紧下定决心。勇海心里烦躁起来，心想全是这祭典的气氛害得自己都不正常了，随后索性心一横，不管不顾地就把内心的想法说了出来：“只要活海哥肯配合，我目前最大的愿望很快就可以实现了。”  
“什么？”凑活海一时摸不着头脑，没等他反应过来，勇海就拉起了他的手腕，带着他往街那头绫香山的方向跑去。  
“等下等下，勇海，这是要去哪里啊？”  
“先别问这个。活海哥，我有话想跟你说。”  
勇海拉着哥哥，头也不回地在人群中穿梭着。两边的红色挂灯与店铺飞速往后退去，很快他们就离开了会场的核心区域。  
人群逐渐稀疏，灯光渐趋暗淡，一直等跑上了上山的小路，勇海依然没有停下。  
“勇海！到底是什么事啊？跑到这种黑灯瞎火的地方来干什么？”  
对哥哥的抗议置若罔闻，勇海一直到了半山腰才放慢了速度。绫香山并不高，山上的植被却很茂密，山路一侧是深深的树林。勇海拉着哥哥往黑暗的林中走了两步，然后停住了脚步。  
“活海哥。”  
“到底怎么了，勇海？”  
绫香山上的小道并没有安装路灯，静谧无声的树林间伸手不见五指。黑暗之中凑活海看不清弟弟的表情，但他直觉地感到气氛有些不妙，也隐约预感到了勇海接下来要说的话。  
“哥哥……我喜欢你。”勇海的声音郑重其事。  
果然。活海无声地叹了口气。  
他有些无奈地说：“勇海，你知不知道有些话是不能说的？”  
“我不管。哥哥你的回答呢？”  
活海心情复杂地望着隐没在黑暗中的弟弟，良久才开口：“我的回答，我还以为你早就知道了。”  
虽然看不见，但勇海明显是松了口气，语气也轻快起来：“果然，我就知道哥哥也喜……”  
“勇海。”活海打断了弟弟，“这种事情我们之间有默契就足够了，不可以再进一步了。”  
“可是……”  
勇海的踌躇只持续了一瞬间。他很快便下定了决心，走上前伸出手摸索到哥哥的位置，朝着哥哥的嘴唇吻了上去。  
这个吻并不深入，仅仅是个小心翼翼的试探。勇海的嘴就像蜻蜓点水一般在哥哥的唇上啄了一下，然后很快就分开了。  
活海没有表现出什么惊讶的样子，他后退两步静静地看着弟弟。在被茂密树冠过滤后变得极度微弱的月光下，勇海的眼睛像是闪着光一般神采奕奕。  
凑活海当然知道勇海想干什么。他的声音有些无奈，但并不显得愠怒：“勇海，你真的知道自己在做什么吗？”  
“我当然明白。没关系的，哥哥，现在这里只有我们两个人，没有人会来，也没有人会知道……”勇海的声音透出一股子执拗，他又上前了几步，脚下的草地沙沙轻响，活海听着这细微的响声在寂静的树林中回荡，浑身的汗毛像过电一样竖了起来。  
“勇海！”活海轻喝了一声，他退后一步，背后抵上了一棵粗壮的大树。  
“哥哥……”勇海止住脚步，声音带了点委屈。  
活海有些烦躁地抓了抓头发。他暗骂自己一定是被祭典的氛围冲昏头脑了，面对这样的勇海他竟说不出一句拒绝的话。  
这种事情……兄弟之间做这种事情是不可能被允许的。  
远处飘来夏日祭会场的喧嚣声。在这片半山腰的树林里，山下太鼓的乐声和人群的喧闹隐约得像是从天边传来般，带着种奇异的不真实感。  
这里远离祭典会场，没人能听见这里的动静；况且现在所有人应该都去烟火大会的会场了，不会有人到这种伸手不见五指的树林里来……  
天时地利人和的条件就像一个个砝码，使得情感与理智的天平微妙地倾斜了。  
“……那就动作快点吧。朝阳还在等我们。”  
03  
哥哥的应允来得出乎意料地快。勇海不由得有些兴奋，他努力压下自己身体里那股躁动的热量，伸出手环住了活海的腰，再次吻了上去。  
比起方才那次浅尝辄止的试探，这次的吻显得热烈了许多。勇海的舌头撬开了活海的嘴唇与牙齿，长驱直入到活海的口腔中，肆意占有着掠夺着。  
凑活海被弟弟急切得甚至有些粗暴的进攻弄得有些喘不过气，长时间的深吻带来缺氧般的昏沉感，这时下身传来异样的感觉让他的意识陡然清明了片刻，他这个毛躁的弟弟不知何时已经把他浴衣的腰带胡乱地扯了下来，伸手撩开下摆探进了活海双腿之间。  
“勇海，等……啊……”活海偏头躲开了勇海想要继续亲吻的嘴唇，下意识想要阻止的话语却被压抑不住的呻吟所取代。勇海握住哥哥已经挺立的性器，手势温柔地套弄起来。  
哥哥还说什么不要，明明早就已经勃起了呢。勇海有些得意地偷笑一声，一边继续手上的动作一边再度亲吻上哥哥紧抿的双唇。  
从未被外人碰过的地方正被自己的亲弟弟握在手中，这个事实和下身被抚弄带来的快感一样刺激着凑活海的神经。他无暇回应弟弟的亲吻，下身触电般的感觉使他浑身颤抖，很快便在勇海手中射了出来。  
虽然时间有限，但前戏还是要做足，勇海可不想第一次做就让哥哥受伤。于是他没有擦去手上的精液，而是直接伸手探进了哥哥的后穴。  
第一根手指进入的时候，活海闷哼了一声。  
勇海能感觉到哥哥的身体瞬间绷紧了。他一边亲吻着哥哥的脸颊与耳垂，努力想让哥哥放松下来，一边在哥哥耳边轻声说：“活海哥，忍耐一下，不这样的话待会会很痛的。”  
活海点点头，忍受着下身被异物侵入的不适感，手中无意识地抓紧了勇海的衣服。  
等哥哥稍微适应了一些后，勇海慢慢地加入了第二根第三根手指，手上粘滑的精液使他手指受到的阻力小了许多，很顺利地就滑进了穴道之内。  
勇海的手指在哥哥体内停顿片刻后开始抽送起来。异物进入的不适感很快便转变为酥麻的快感，活海的喘息声渐渐粗重，方才刚刚射过的前端又坚硬起来。  
“唔……应该差不多了吧？”勇海抽出手指，带出的淋漓淫液顺着活海双腿流下。勇海一手揽住哥哥挺直的腰肢，另一只手抬起了哥哥的一条腿。  
一个火热坚硬的东西抵住了活海的穴口。活海当然清楚这是什么。虽然早已做好了心理准备，但到了此刻他的身体还是因为紧张而有些僵硬。同样是初次做爱的勇海也有几分紧张，他深吸一口气，亲了亲哥哥汗涔涔的脖颈：“哥哥，我要进来了哦。”  
粗壮的肉棒顶入和几根手指插入带来的感觉完全不可同日而语，龟头破开狭小洞口的那一瞬间，活海因为疼痛倒吸了一口冷气，勇海听到后立刻停下了动作。  
“抱歉，弄痛哥哥了吧？是不是应该再润滑一下……”勇海担心地觑着哥哥的脸色，犹豫着自己是不是应该先退出来。  
活海无声地摇摇头，他抓住了勇海肩膀处的衣服，把他拉近自己：“没关系……继续。”  
勇海抿了抿嘴，尽量动作轻柔地往深处推进，直到哥哥将他的阴茎连根吞入。  
哥哥的里面很温暖。狭小的甬道紧紧包裹着勇海的性器，内壁将肉棒绞得紧紧的，一阵甜美的麻痹感使勇海有片刻的失神。  
“哥哥的身体里……好舒服。”  
听着弟弟的低语，活海脸上变得一片滚烫，但下面被填满带来的充实感又使他难以招架。很快勇海便开始了动作，先是缓慢的浅入浅出，之后便逐渐加速，不断分泌的肠液使二人之间的磨合渐趋润滑，逐渐上升的快感取代了最开始的疼痛。勇海向深处一下下的撞击把活海的意识撞得七零八落，他紧咬着嘴唇，但还是有一两声诱人的呻吟压抑不住地漏了出来。  
勇海不禁微笑起来，心想哥哥总是这么含蓄。虽然这样害羞的哥哥也很可爱，但是他还是很想听听哥哥的娇喘声。  
“没事的，哥哥，叫出来也没关系，不会有人听到的……”  
“哈啊……哈……可，可是……”在这种地方怎么可能好意思叫出声啊。活海的话因为难以抑制的喘息而变得断断续续，没等他说完，勇海突然伸出食指抵住了活海的嘴，悄声说：“哥哥，别出声。你听。”  
活海一时有些不明所以，但他很快便听见林外不远处传来了说笑声，听声音应该是一男一女，正沿着林边小路向兄弟俩所在的方向走来。  
活海的身体瞬间僵住了，勇海也停下抽送的动作，保持着插入的姿势俯在哥哥身上跟他一起静听着那两个路人渐行渐近的声音。  
虽然兄弟二人被活海背后的那棵大树挡着，从小路上应该看不见他们的身影，但是万一那两个路人听见了什么动静而过来查看的话……  
被发现的话就完蛋了。活海不由得屏住了呼吸。  
这时勇海却毫无紧张感地低笑了起来，他附在活海耳边近乎无声地说：“哥哥的里面一下子变得好紧啊……难道是因为有可能被人看到而兴奋了吗？真没想到活海哥竟然是这样的人呢。”  
活海有些哭笑不得，这臭小子，都这种时候了还在说什么呢……  
不过他现在无暇顾及勇海的调戏，那两个路人的声音越来越近，已经快到他们藏身的树边了。  
这时神经紧绷着的活海却感觉到自己体内那根肉棒猛地耸动了一下，突如其来的刺激使他的大脑一片空白，一时控制不住差点就要喊出声来，就在声音即将漏出的那一刹那勇海抬手死死捂住了他的嘴，生生使那声喊叫化作了呜咽般的呻吟。  
勇海的肉棒开始在活海身体里浅浅地戳刺着，似乎是在试探着什么，活海的意识被弟弟的动作弄得几近恍惚，这时肉棒撞击到了某一个点上，瞬间一阵又麻又痒的感觉像电流般传遍了活海全身，又汇聚成一股前所未有的快感直冲大脑。  
“唔！”活海的腰猛地一挺，因为过于强烈的刺激而浑身颤抖起来。  
勇海悄声笑了，声音里有一丝得意：“找到了……这里就是哥哥的敏感点吧？”  
勇海不顾哥哥的挣扎，调整了一下姿势好让自己的性器顶住最为敏感的那一点不断挤压研磨着。  
“呜……”不小心漏出的喊声被勇海的手挡住，变成了含糊不清的呻吟。  
活海被下身持续不断的强烈快感折磨得欲仙欲死，想求勇海住手但被捂住的嘴已经说不出一句连贯完整的话语，只能下意识地摇着头。  
勇海恶作剧般的声音在活海耳朵低喃：“怎么了，哥哥？难道想让我停下吗？可是很舒服吧？没事的哦……那两个人已经走远了，想叫的话就叫出来吧……”  
勇海挪开了捂在活海嘴上的手，开始用力地撞击着那个敏感带。持续不断的快感像滔天的潮水般彻底冲垮了活海最后一丝理智，所有的矜持自制都荡然无存，腻人的喘息与呻吟从他嘴里发出来，刺激着勇海的动作越发激烈。  
远处传来光弹划破空气的尖锐啸声。一朵银白色的烟花在空中炸开，照亮了阴暗的树林。  
借着这道微光，勇海看见了哥哥此时的表情。活海微长的刘海已经被汗水打湿紧贴在额头上，往日里总是温和沉静的眼瞳此时就像是笼了层雾般朦胧而迷乱，绯红的脸颊上不知是泪水还是汗水，微弱地反着光。  
烟花转瞬即逝，两人重又陷入了黑暗之中，但哥哥那副被情欲和快感占据的脸庞却依旧残留在勇海的视网膜上。  
真是的，露出这样的表情简直就是犯规嘛。  
平时稳重成熟的哥哥竟然也会有这么色气的表情，勇海为发现了这个只有自己知道的秘密而沾沾自喜。  
又是几道烟花破空的声响。在闪闪烁烁的彩色光芒之中，勇海着迷地看着哥哥蓄满泪水的迷离眼眸，下身加快了动作。  
肉体的撞击声和啧啧的水声在树林间回荡着，夹杂着勇海低沉的喘息和活海半带哭腔的呻吟。  
“不……啊……勇海，别……”  
虽然下意识地想要拒绝勇海激烈的抽插，但在下身快感的刺激下活海还是不自觉地挺起腰配合着勇海的动作。他的手在过于剧烈的快感中紧紧攥着，勇海温柔地把哥哥蜷曲的手指一根根打开，又将自己的手覆了上去与哥哥十指相扣。  
活海的手心滚烫而湿润，却让勇海感到无比地安心。  
勇海靠近哥哥，一边轻吻着哥哥的嘴唇一边开始了最后的冲刺。  
勇海把头埋在了活海的颈窝中，哥哥的味道让他有些意乱神迷，低得微不可闻的声音与其说是告白倒不如说更像是自言自语。  
“哥哥……我爱你……”  
销魂蚀骨的快感之中，十指紧扣的二人同时迎来了高潮。  
直到高潮的余韵完全退去，勇海才离开了哥哥的身体。活海靠着树干支撑着自己，疲惫地喘息着：“勇海……该回去了，烟火大会要结束了……”  
勇海看了一眼夜空中不断炸开的烟花，一言不发地扯过了哥哥的手臂，顺势把活海推倒在柔软的草地上。他用近乎痴迷的目光看着身下衣衫狼藉有些不知所措的哥哥，轻轻地坏笑起来：“离结束还有段时间呢。哥哥，我们再来一次。”  
04  
凑活海和凑勇海回到会场时，烟花大会已经结束多时了。许多人都已经归家，他们很快就在稀疏的人群之中找到了朝阳。  
朝阳因为找不到两个哥哥早已急得不行，看见他们之后立刻劈头盖脸一通抱怨：“活海哥，勇海哥，你们在搞什么呀？不是说好了烟花大会上汇合的吗？我找了好久都找不到你们，都快要急死了！”  
腰肢酸软不堪的活海勉强维持着站姿，狠狠瞪了边上笑得一脸无辜的勇海一眼：“抱歉，朝阳……”  
朝阳这才注意到两人凌乱的衣衫，顿时吃惊地睁大了眼：“你们是怎么了？衣服怎么这么皱？还弄得这么脏……活海哥你身上怎么还有草叶？你们该不会跑到草丛中打架去了吧？”  
“呃……”好像这么说也没错……  
就在二人无言以对的时候，一直站在一旁冷眼旁观的美剑瞟了兄弟二人一眼，目光变得满是挪揄：“故人曾经说过，越是禁止的，人们越想去尝试；越是得不到的，人们越想去拥有。朝阳，你这两个哥哥不过也只是这样的俗人而已，别管他们了，来，我送你回家。”  
“哎？什么意思？”朝阳完全不明所以，但还是乖乖地跟着美剑走了，不时困惑地回头张望着两个哥哥。  
见妹妹没再追根究底，活海和勇海都松了口气。他们对视了一眼，忍不住双双笑出声来。  
夜色渐浓，七夕之夜的璀璨星空浮现在苍穹之上。活海掏出一张绯红的笺纸，抬头看着光辉灿烂的银河微笑道：“七夕之夜许下的愿望，好像真的能够实现呢。”  
凑勇海认出那是先前两人一起写下的许愿笺。他朝哥哥手中的笺纸望了一眼，看清了上面写的字之后不由瞪大了眼睛：“咦咦咦？哥哥，这个是……”  
“没什么。”凑活海竖起食指阻止勇海继续说下去，他收好笺纸，露出一如既往的温柔笑容朝弟弟伸出了手：“走吧，勇海，回家了。”

END.


End file.
